What The Hell
by DancerofSunlight
Summary: This is the first story in a series.Vegeta does something one night that changes everyone's life.


What The Hell  
  
By: Mchan Briefs  
  
She was looking at the ocean when she felt a hand behind her. It was the man she was forbid to love but she did. He came in like a dream now he was leaving like a nightmare. The poor fool had fallen for a younger girl then even Marron. She was the catalyst that causes him to cheat on his wife and now he had cheated on her with Pan. She brushed his hand away like a fly.  
  
"Marron, sorry but I must leave now," Vegeta said.  
  
"You will never know all the ways I loved you," Marron felt a single teardrop.  
  
She knew Pan was really in love with her uncle but he had left her for Bra. Marron guess she had gotten back at him by sleeping with the man Seventeen hated the most, Vegeta. Marron made a solemn vow to get revenge on the little hussy that stole her V from her. She would sleep with Gohan and to make Pan feel the way she does now. Vegeta left the woman with her broken heart and was off to see his new prize.  
  
Marron's mind started to replay with the twist events that lead up to this pain she felt. She had been over late one night staying with Trunks. It been in the kitchen where the first sinfully deed had been committed. She had went down to the kitchen to get a midnight snack. When, she was on her way back to Trunk's bedroom she had past his father in the hallway. He had a twist look in his eyes. She could sense something was not right.  
  
"Vegeta is everything alright? You seem upset about something," Marron asked.  
  
He said nothing to her. Vegeta could smell his son all over her. He walked up to her and Marron stepped back until her back hit the wall. The two stared at each other until Vegeta did something that was supposed to beyond his character, he kissed the lady. Marron dropped her sandwich she had been munching on. She wanted to scream but she found his tounge down her throat. She felt something entering her body overturning her gut instinct to slap him in the face. Marron had a secret crush on Vegeta for years and openly joked about it to her mother but she thought nothing would come from it.  
  
Some how Vegeta's world had been turn upside down in less then a day. His wife had been sleeping with that damn boy Goku trained for ten years, Ubuu. He had got a wiff of the boy scent on his wife's secret spot one night when the two were doing what they do best togather, making love. When, he had raised his up head from her spot. Bulma knew he had smell her lover on her. She simply got up from the bed and toss her husband a letter she had kept in her purse. She finished getting dressed and walked out on him. He read the letter has his life just fell apart.It was only two lines long.  
  
Vegeta, If you are reading this my husband then you know. It is over and you can have whatever you want but me. Your wife, Bulma  
  
He toss the letter to the floor. Vegeta just laid in bed for hours has his mind could not compute the simple fact his wife had just left him. He wondered out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen for something to eat. Vegeta never got to the point where he removed his black silk boxers and it was a good thing because he would had went down there naked. He saw the refrigertor light and knew someone was in there. He waited in the dark because he did not feel like facing his son just yet. Then he saw who it really was that was in there. Vegeta came out to look the human female in the face and wondered if all the species women were has worthless has his wife. He smelt his offspring on the female and somewhere deep down even he could not explain the next thing thing he did. Vegeta found he was pushing the woman up against the wall and for a split second his pain was gone by just staring her in the eye. Then his body remembered it did not get to finish what was started a few hours ago. His lips founded the lady's own where soft and warm.  
  
Marron pushed him off and walked back to the kitchen because the other way was blocked by him. She bumped into the island that was in the middle of the room. He was only a step behind her and his body was hot with need and anger. In one swift action he placed her on the island and postion his body completely over her. Marron was only wearing a long white tshirt and with no underwear. She only went downstairs to get a bite of food and had not worried about putting her cloths back on. Vegeta found this out when placed her on the island and got an eye full of Marron. She laid there putting up no fight against him. He had one hand slipping his boxers off and the other pushing her closer to the edge. Marron felt him enter with no gentleness that she was use to. It was over with in less then seven minutes. Vegeta's builded up of anger was released in her. He walked away from the woman with no kiss goodbye. Marron simply laid there for a minute and forgot about Trunks. She went upstairs to the bathroom to take a shower to get the oder of him off of her.  
  
Trunks wondered what happen to her. He got up from bed to see what was taking Marron so long downstairs when he heard the shower going when he walked past the bathroom. He slipped in there with her.  
  
"Marron you should had told me you wanted to take a shower. You know I love you all wet," Trunks said.  
  
Marron hoped she got Vegeta's oder off in time. Trunks nevered said a word so she figured it had worked.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Marron had missed her period and knew she was pregnant. She bought a home testing kit and it was positive.  
  
"Trunks the one time you said it would not count it turns out in nine months it will count," Marron was talking in code because it was the only way she could tell him.  
  
"What are you talking about Mar? You don't mean what I think you mean?" Trunks wheels where starting to turn.  
  
"YOU DOPE I GOING TO HAVE A BABY!!" Marron lost her cool because of the stress.  
  
"Mar are you sure?" Trunks.  
  
"Well, I haven't been to the docter but my period has always been like clockwork. I did one of those home test," Marron.  
  
"I am going to be a daddy," Trunks.  
  
He went to give her a hug and he put a hand on her belly. Marron was scared he would run at the window like he did at work. She was glad he was taking the news so well. He drop to his knees and placed his head on her belly.  
  
"Baby will you marry?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Who are you asking here me or the kid?" Marron thought he was kidding.  
  
"Both," Trunks.  
  
"Well since the kid ain't going to pop out for nine months. I have to speak for the both of us and I say yes," Marron answered.  
  
The wedding took place in two weeks. 


End file.
